


Fight

by MissSansLee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky Week, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSansLee/pseuds/MissSansLee
Summary: Steve's sketchbook gets ruined.Any ideas for one shots? Let me know in the comments! Enjoy!-S





	Fight

Black charcoal smudges cover Steve's hands as he tries to draw the building across the street. He's been at it for nearly an hour, trying desperately to make the drawing look as close as possible. His eyes dart up occasionally. 

“Whatcha got there, Rogers?” A voice calls. Steve glares down at his drawing, but makes no move to acknowledge Tommy Lang. The older boy is a menace, always going out of his way to get Steve angry-not that it took a whole lot to do so. But getting Steve angry usually meant a fight, and that's exactly what Tommy wanted. 

Tommy snatches the small pad of paper off of Steve's lap, a dark streak marks across the picture. “Give that back you fucking prick!” Steve shouts. He stands up, Tommy is towering over him and it's then that Steve sees that he brought two other friends. Barry and Kyle were mostly just there to egg Tommy on rather than to actually participate. 

Steve squares his shoulders and gives his best glare as Tommy mocks his “terrible” artwork. “You know what would make this better?” Tommy says. He then tosses the whole sketchbook into a large puddle near the street. Steve loses it at that moment. His fist connects with Tommy's face, not enough to severely hurt him, but enough to bloody the bigger boys nose. 

Just as Tommy swings at Steve, Bucky rounds the corner. “Fucking Christ.” The older boy groans. His hands hurt already from working all day, now Steve's got himself into another fight. Steve weakly swings back, determined to hit him as hard as he can. 

“Hey, Bucky.” Kyle greets loudly over the fight. This is a secret code between Tommy and his friends. Tommy shoves Steve away from him and they start walking down the street. Steve gets up, ready to follow them when a hand roughly grabs the back of his shirt. The small boy turns around, ready to fight but stops when he sees his best friend. 

“Easy there, Scrap.” Bucky jokes. “What'd ol’ Tommy do this time? Mention your height?” 

Steve shrugs Bucky's hand off of him as he crouches down to gather his scattered art materials. That's when Bucky sees it. The wet sketchbook laying open in the gutter. Steve's previous drawing smudged by the unforgiving water. 

“Oh, Stevie.” He breathes. He scoops it up, pages dripping on the sidewalk. 

“It's fine, Buck.” Steve says shortly. 

“You Ma got you this-”

“I know.” Steve cuts in. 

Bucky offers him a hand up, Steve doesn't take it. “How was work?”

“We can get you a new one-”

“No need, they're not any good anyway.” Steve's mad, to say the least. He wants to be strong enough to scrap it out with Tommy Lang and have a chance at winning. He wants Tommy Lang to stop giving him a hard time because he's littler than everyone at school. He wants his sketchbook to be dry and the pictures to be okay.

The two climb up the steps to their apartment in silence. The only sound between them is Steve's slightly heavier breathing. His bottom lip is busted, again and a violet bruise is blooming on his cheek. His knuckles are already bruised and bloody, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care about his injuries at all, just rinses the dry blood off of himself. 

“Steve,” Bucky appears behind him in the mirror, the white stick of a lollipop hangs out the side of his mouth. Steve glares. 

“Don't give me that look. I'm fine.” 

“I never said you weren't.” Bucky holds his hands up. 

“You didn't have to. You have that fucking look-” Steve starts. 

“What look?” Bucky exclaims.

Steve turns around, his chest nearly brushing Bucky's. “The look you get when you're about to say something like 'its okay to not be okay.’ And ya know what, Buck? I don't wanna hear none of it. I'm fine, so I don't need you to pity me.” 

Bucky pulls the lollipop from his mouth, his eyes narrowing at Steve. “Don't talk to me like that, Punk. I know you're not okay so 'scuse me for checking up on you.” 

“You don't need to check up on me!” 

Bucky steps forward, hand coming around the back of Steve's neck. He pulls the boy in, quickly connecting their lips. At first Steve doesn't react, but it doesn't take long for his eyes to flutter shut and to welcome the taste of cherry on his tongue.


End file.
